


(Не)холодная война

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), obscene word
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Собрания стаи всё больше и больше напоминали поле битвы. По большей части, конечно, словесной. Хотя, иногда приходилось их разнимать, чтобы не покалечили один другого сдуру.





	(Не)холодная война

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: FantikBantik   
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤСобрания стаи всё больше и больше напоминали поле битвы. По большей части, конечно, словесной. Хотя, иногда приходилось их разнимать, чтобы не покалечили один другого сдуру. 

ㅤㅤИ это было весело. Поначалу. Айзек успел нарисовать десяток эскизов карандашом, Эрика предлагала снять пару видео для истории, а Джексон даже замутил подпольный тотализатор, где желающие могли сделать свои ставки. С тех пор ставку успел поставить каждый, некоторые – не один раз. Конечно, кроме тех, кто являлся причиной всего происходившего. Попробуй кто-нибудь рассказать об этом Дереку – убегать было бы бесполезно. Все уже на уровне рефлексов выучили правило с кодовым названием в стиле Стилински «Зубы-горло»: альфа умело и от души ломал кости, даже те, о наличии которых беты и не подозревали (для Лидии, в виде исключения, кости показательно ломались бы у Питера). Стайлз же неспешно и изощрённо убивал морально. Кто знает, что из этого было бы хуже. Стая проверять не спешила. 

ㅤㅤТак вот, пару месяцев назад, когда все ставки уже были сделаны, веселиться стая порядком утомилась. Конкретно устала, если точнее. Кто-то тихо порыкивал, кто-то матерился, наблюдая за очередной стычкой. Медленно, но верно, этот цирк достал даже миролюбивого Скотта. Теперь и он скрипел зубами, закрывая глаза на очередную перебранку между альфой и своим другом. 

ㅤㅤ– Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Хейл! Что в этот раз не так? Я всех, ВСЕХ предупредил! Я телефон не выключал, как параноик, проверяя его пять раз в час: вдруг кто-то из вас, лохматых, опять пулю аконитовую в задницу схватил. Или, не дай боже, вы подумаете, что меня прибивают за углом, и начнёте проверять это, названивая! Меня достало! Задолбали все, проходу не даёте! Твои щенки… Не рычите мне там, я не с вами говорю! – бросил он в сторону остальных. – Так вот, твои щенки следят за мной, как будто я сбежавшая принцесса! 

ㅤㅤ– Да знаешь, что… 

ㅤㅤ– Заткнись, Хейл! Я не договорил! Я, блять, не принцесса! Не надо. За мной. Следить, – отбивая каждое слово, будто молотком, чеканит Стайлз. – Я могу за себя постоять. Я не мелкий беззащитный подросток. Ты не забыл? Я Стайлз Стилински, алло, – уже два года как эмиссар твоей стаи! Чёрт! Мне просто хотелось сходить на долбаное свидание! Понимаешь ли, людям нужно чувствовать себя привлекательными, чтобы на них смотрели с интересом, чтобы целовали их! Ты слышал о таком, а? Потому что хватит с меня уже твоих этих хмурых бровей и вечных доёбок! 

ㅤㅤЕго татуировки, покрывавшие большую часть тела, так знакомо уже для всех засветились золотом от силы выплеснувшихся эмоций. Даже одежда уже не была преградой для искр и отблесков, которые ослепляли чувствительные глаза оборотней. Эрика сквозь зубы выругалась, кто-то, кажется Айзек, жалобно заскулил. Стайлз осёкся, резко и с шумом втянул воздух, после медленно выдыхая, пытаясь тем самым хоть немного успокоиться: только вспышки его магии тут не хватало. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну валяй! Говори, что хотел, – махнул он рукой на Дерека. Потом, не глядя, плюхнулся на диван, поёрзал немного, показушно расслабленно раскинул руки на спинке и широко расставил колени, мол, выкуси, сволочь, не боюсь тебя с шестнадцати лет! 

ㅤㅤДерек сжал руки в кулаки, у него желваки ходуном заходили, и глаза алым сверкали – он словно на врага смотрел, закипая окончательно. Стая внутренне готовилась разнимать этих придурков и тащить их в разные стороны: видимо, сегодня их друзья опять не разберутся в своем дерьме. 

ㅤㅤ– Я просто подумал, что… 

ㅤㅤ– Ты подумал? Подумал он. О чём? Что меня через поцелуй ядом отравят? Или что руки под моей майкой – это оружие, которое ломать нужно? Черт, Дерек, ты сломал Флинну кисть и два пальца! 

ㅤㅤ– Флинн, – хохотнул в кулак Джексон, толкая локтем в бок Айзека. 

ㅤㅤ– Заткнись! – неожиданно синхронно рявкнули Стайлз и Дерек, грозно зыркнув в сторону весельчака-самоубийцы. 

ㅤㅤВсем вдруг захотелось поёжиться от такой слаженной ярости, направленной на них. 

ㅤㅤ– А какого чёрта ты сосёшься с первым встречным в тёмных закоулках? – вернулся к своим баранам Дерек. 

ㅤㅤ– Флинн – не первый встречный, мы работаем вместе! Это было свидание. И не в тёмном закоулке, а подальше от чужих глаз! От ВСЕХ людей и оборотней в том числе! Какого хрена ты вообще следил за мной? Ты что, вдруг сталкером решил заделаться? 

ㅤㅤ– А какого хрена ты перед своими свиданиями тащишься в лофт, носишься тут, в своих блядских джинсах в обтяжку, задницей крутишь и возбуждением тут всё прованиваешь? 

ㅤㅤ– Ах, тебе моё возбуждение воняет? И чем тебе мои джинсы не угодили? Мне их Лидия, между прочим, выбирала… – Стайлз вдруг клацнул челюстью и замолчал, выпучив глаза, будто вдруг осознал что-то фантастическое и… то, что его отнюдь не расстроило, как отметила для себя все еще стоявшая неподалеку Эрика. Ей было любопытно, когда все это закончится, и именно она всегда отличалась большей чуткостью, чем все остальные. Поэтому и начала подталкивать всех зрителей этой, наверное, уже сотой перебранки, к выходу. Особенно сильно пришлось пнуть Скотта, который был так обеспокоен сохранностью тушек Дерека и Стайлза, что не заметил, как вся стая быстрым тактическим отступлением исчезла за дверью. 

ㅤㅤЭрика в последний раз оглянулась на двух взрослых, но таких глупых людей, которые около полугода назад наконец переспали, по-пьяни не сумев сдержать тех чувств, что долгое время скрывали за кирпичными стенами даже от себя. А потом, испугавшись, разбежались еще дальше друг от друга, чем были. И с тех пор мучили себя и всю стаю вот такими ссорами, порой перераставшими в серьёзные драки. Приходилось разнимать их, собирать битое стекло и чинить мебель. Ну, хотя бы себя они чинили сами, попрятавшись каждый в свой угол и продолжая злобно ворчать (рычать). Везло, что их вовремя разнимали – не все раны, нанесенные друидом альфе или наоборот, заживали легко и без последствий. Самые тяжелые из них долго и болезненно затягивались, некоторые оставляли после себя шрамы. 

ㅤㅤЭти полгода (не)холодной войны вымотали всех. Даже Джексон уже не веселился, подсчитывая общую кассу тотализатора. Сейчас Эрика чувствовала: Флинну нужно будет выслать большую корзинку фруктов за то, что стал невинной жертвой, подтолкнувшей к решению проблемы. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты что же, Хейл? Влюбился? – как пулей в лоб выстрелил вопросом Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤДерек не ответил, лишь скрестил руки на груди – Стайлз ненавидел эти неосознанные жесты, говорящие о его природной альфа-крышесносности. Просто на него это действовало по всем правилам: крышу сносило напрочь, мозг отключался, ладони потели, и изо рта вырывалась одна лишь беспросветная чушь. 

ㅤㅤ– Хочешь что ли меня? – сощурив глаза, нагло ляпнул Стилински, тут же закашлявшись от неожиданно вылетевшего вопроса. 

ㅤㅤ– Хочу, – рыкнул Дерек, снова сверкая алыми глазами. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз резко встал с дивана, медленными шагами приблизился к Дереку и остановился, когда уже полностью нарушил личную зону комфорта. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну так возьми. Чего ждёшь? 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
